


The Choice

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: 300(ish) Follower Celebration on Tumblr [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr, a you story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: Word Count: 258A/N: This one is for Kira @spnfangirl94 I haven’t written Crowley in a VERY long time, so I hope you enjoy it :)





	The Choice

“Kira, darling?” Crowley stood at the door to her bedroom, watching as Kira frantically searched for a decent dress. “You aren’t even dressed yet? We’re going to be late!”

“Well, I’ve never been to the opera before, I don’t know what to wear!” She rifled through the dresses hanging in her closet. It was exasperating to watch, and Crowley breathed an impatient sigh.

“Any of those dresses will do, dear,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He walked over to the closet, pushing himself between her and the clothes before reaching out to pluck two dresses off the bar. “Here, choose one of these.”

“Alright.” Kira’s nerves were evident in her voice as took the dresses from him.

Crowley smiled to himself as he watched her examine her choices. He knew he had impeccable taste, and that Kira would be stunning in either dress, but it was endearing to see her indecisiveness.

“What color do you like better?” She asked him suddenly, holding up one dress on each side of her face. He looked closely at the dresses, the navy blue in one bringing out the brightness of Kira’s eyes, and the burgundy of the other making a lovely contrast to her skin.

“I prefer the blue,” Crowley answered after his careful considerations.

Twenty minutes later, Kira came out of her room looking stunning in her navy gown. It hugged her body in all the right places, and Crowley was proud to have her on his arm as they made their way to the opera house.


End file.
